riverafederationcenteralfandomcom-20200214-history
K-Civil War (2045)
The Film tells the Story of Central Park Sector Through Out he Whole K-Civil War until the Kids Next Door over throws the Kids Ten Door On December 6th Of 2002. It Features 4 Of The Strategic Key Battles Of the Whole War. Starting At Rural Fields, KND Invasion Of Jupiter, KTD Invasion Of Saturn, And The Kids Next Door Moon Base. Production Setting Cast * Jerry Rivera As Highland Rivera... * Emanuel Medina As Zero Medina... * Matt Williams As Hallowoiea Williams... * Mark Williams As Gunghollow Williams... * Matthew Hill As Shadow Horde... Plot The Film Opens Up Revealing The 3 Operatives Of Kids Ten Door Central Park Sector Take Out The Kids Next Door Class M.O.S.S.Q.U.I.T.T.O. over New York City Leading To the Beginning Of the K-Civil War. The Film tells the Story of Central Park Sector Through Out he Whole Civil War until the Kids Next Door over throws the Kids Ten Door On December 6th Of 2002. Battle Of Rural Fields: Battle Of Jupiter:Kids Next Door Invasion Of Jupiter, (October 3rd, 2000 - October 5th, 2000) Numbuh 362 sent Numbuh 2 from the New Colonized Saturn Gas Giant and he reached Jupiter Undetected, following the chance of the discovery Of the Kids Ten Door Jupiter Bases all 8 of them despite all of the major clouds of Gas. Numbuh 362 Saw To oversee the vital assault on the heart of the Kids Ten Door, The Kids Next Door assault was primarily aimed at destroying the Kids Ten Door's main Jupiter Bases all 8 of them. Numbuh 362 led the assault personally, with his brother Numbuh 274 , and crushed the Kids Ten Door defenses. The Kids Next Door suffered A lot of Stunned Kids before the battle even begun. The Virgina Sector had attempted to make its way through the The Rock Formations of Jupiter's Gassy Rugged Surface in an attempt to impress Numbuh 362. The Kids Next Door first attacked Jupiter Station 3-T-8 and then Jupiter Station 5-7, that contained some of the Walls that protect all 8 Jupiter Bases. Both KTD checkpoints Kids Next Door K.i.d.a.p.u.l.t. walkers moved toward the Outpost The Kids Ten Door Planetary Blasters One For Space The Other For Ground to prevent any Star Destroyer casualties in the space battle. Kids Ten Door New York Class Land Battleships and South Carolina Class S.p.a.c.e. W.a.l.k.e.r.s. managed to destroyed the attackers before they reached the The Planetary who were still cooling Down. Virgina Sector came under harassing fire from the Kids Ten Door emplacements, but The Saturn Sector' armor plating was too strong for Kids Ten Door Weaponry Even for Fire Cracker Launchers. Only Valor Squadron A Group of H.o.r.n.e.t.s. was able to send the much of the Kids Next Door Pennsylvania Sector Armor Columns Including their Artillery To Dust. Unfortunately, the tactic's success was minimal, and the Kids Next Door Class S.C.A.M.P.E.R.S managed to downed many H.o.r.n.e.t.s. and D.e.v.e.s.t.a.t.o.r.s. with missiles Jupiter Base 3 Was also destroyed due to the Battle being to close, costing the Kids Ten Door one of their Jupiter Bases. The Kids Ten Door Defenders dove into the trenches, seeking cover. Unfortunately for the Kids Next Door the Planetary Turrets were operational again and began to pound the Kids Next Door Advance one at a time. After thousands of Kids are Stunned the Kids Next Door Fall back only to lose their A.s.s.a.u.l.t. s.h.i.p. Class transport In Orbit around Jupiter. The Kids Ten Door Counter attacked and the Kids Next Door now in panic began to brag Saturn for help but It was too late. All Kids were stunned and taken as Kids Ten Door Prisoners Of War. The Destroyed Kids Next Door Vehicles were thrown down into the Gas Clouds of Jupiter never to be seen again. The Battle Of Jupiter cost the Kids Next Door over 1500 Operatives out of 8,000 Were dead. The Kids Next Door after this Humiliating Defeat never again attempted to Invade The Kids Ten Door Gas Giant Jupiter. Battle Of Saturn: Battle Of KND Moon Base: Soundtrack Sequel